omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Koopa Troopa
|-|Koopa Troopa= |-|Koopa Paratroopa= |-|Dry Bones= |-|Parabones= |-|Corporal Paraplonk= Character Synopsis Koopa Troopas (commonly shortened to Koopas or occasionally Troopas, and sometimes called Turtles) are turtle-like creatures with removable shells that come in many different colors. They are common enemies in the Mario franchise, usually displayed as foot soldiers of Bowser's forces, under the direct leadership of Bowser. However, there are still a few allied with the Mushroom Kingdom, and a few that are neutral, very similar to the Goombas' alliances. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-C | High 7-C '| '''4-A ' 'Verse: '''Mario Bros. '''Name: '''Koopa Troopa, Koopa, Troopa, Turtle (Alternatively, they are called Paratroopa's, Dry Bones, Parabones and General Papaplonk) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Turtle, Soliders of Bowser '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Can manifest wings from it's body and grant itself flight), Magic & Transmutation (They are described as having "powerful magic", which allowed it to turn citizens of The Mushroom Kingdom into blocks, rocks and plants), Size Manipulation (Can grow bigger, as well as making the opponent smaller), Electricity Manipulation (Electro-Blues can project electricity in an offensive manner), Self-Destruction (Bombshell Koopa's can essentially blow themselves up, killing nearby enemies), Healing & Ressurection (Troopea's can heal allies in addition to ressurect them if killed in battle), Mind Manipulation (Dizzy Shell can cause opponents to become disoriented), Fire Manipulation (Fire Shell involves Koopa's using flames in their shells), Transformation (Can transform into Parakoopa's or in some conditions, Dry Bones/Parabones), Martial Arts (Some Koopa's mastered Kung Fu and other fighting techniques), Immortality (Type 7, Dry Bones are undead beings that hold the essence of a being who tied), Statistics Amplification & Reducation, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Creation, Duplication, Earth Manipulation, Invulnerability and Aura w/ Candies (Dry Bones is the only one in possession of the Candies) 'Destructive Ability: Large Town Level '(Koopa Troopa are capable of harming fellow members of their own species. Is also comparable to comparable to Goomba's in durability) | '''Large Town Level '(Superior to your average Koopa Troopa and generic minions of Bowser) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of fighting Bowser, who absorbed dozens of stars in the nigh sky and was powered by their energy. Also able to fight the Mario Party 9 cast, including the likes of Mario) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Super Mario Bros era Mario, who can jump faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to average Koopa Troopa, who are this speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can fight with Bowser, who's shown to be comparable to Mario, who himself can dodge attacks that can tag MFTL+ Spaceships) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Small City Class '| '''Small City Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Small City Level '(Can survive attacks from other fellow Koopa Troopa, who should be within the same league as and comparable in durability to Goomba) | '''Small City Level '| 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Can tank hits from Bowser and the rest of The Mario Party cast) '''Stamina: High | High | Extremely high Range: 'Standard Melee Range 'Intelligence: '''Typically idiotic (to the point where they're described as "brainless"). '''Average in regards to the Mario Party's Koopa Troopa and Corporal Paraplonk, as they exercise a degree of cunning and tactics. Weaknesses: They have shown to be cowards in battle. Left briefly vulnerable and helpless after falling on their backs Versions: Koopa Troopas | Corporal Paraplonk | Mario Party Series Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Koopa Shells '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shell Smash:' The Koopa Troopa kicks a large shell at the foe. *'Bone Toss:' Dry Bones launches a bone at the foe. *'Shocker:' Only usable as Dry Bones. It electrifies a weapon. *'Sphere:' Koopa Troopa forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. *'Candy:' Dry Bones can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Dry Bones's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Dry Bones's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Dry Bones halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Dry Bones's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Dry Bones's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Dry Bones into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Dry Bones similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Dry Bones into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Dry Bones is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Dry Bones's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Dry Bones or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Dry Bones into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Dry Bones into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Turtles Category:Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Healing Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortals Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4